The wedding
by lokaporCullen97
Summary: Bella y Mike se van a casar, Edward de siempre ha estado enamorado de Bella ¿Qué pasará el día antes de su boda, cuando Bella acuda a Edward, muy desesperada? ¿Le dirá que debe seguir con Mike, o se la quedará para sí? Two- Shot. OoC. Para HanaPoison.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sólo me adjudico la trama.

Summary: Bella y Mike se van a casar, Edward de siempre ha estado enamorado de Bella ¿Qué pasará el día antes de su boda, cuando Bella acuda a Edward, muy desesperada? ¿Le dirá que debe seguir con Mike, o se la quedará para sí? Two- Shot. OoC.

Primer premio Dominant Twilight fanfic Contest.

* * *

Dedicado a _**HanaPoison**_ enhorabuena amiga :) Lean sus fics.

* * *

Capítulo 1.

(Antes de)

**Edward POV.**

Estaba parado en mi coche sin saber qué hacer ¿Debería entrar a la iglesia como el hipócrita que era? ¿O debería quedarme aquí, esperando lo imposible?

Opté por lo último, quería que sucediera _eso_, quería que Bella se fugase conmigo a donde quiera que fuese... quería, pero no podía.

Por respeto, por lealtad, por mi mejor amigo, por Mike.

Y sobre todo, porque él le daría a Isabella la buena vida que conmigo no podría permitirse, porque él le daría todos los lujos que conmigo no podría ni ver...porque él la haría feliz y yo no.

Porque él era millonario y yo no. Sí, él era el multimillonario Michael Newton, un director de películas muy famoso.

Recordé lo que me había llevado a esto, a no querer ni entrar en la boda del que había sido mi casi hermano por miedo a levantar la mano cuando el cura dijese la famosa frase de '_si alguien se opone a esta unión que lo diga ahora o calle para siempre'_.

Llevaba enamorado de Bella Swan desde la secundaria, nunca me había atrevido a decírselo, ella por supuesto me rechazaría y prefería su amistad a nada.

Y por mi maldita timidez perdí mi oportunidad, llegamos a la universidad y Mike empezó a salir con Bella, aun cuando él sabía lo mucho que la amaba le daba igual, pero no iba a hacer nada por evitarlo, Mike era mi mejor amigo y yo no había hecho nada por conseguir el amor de Bella. Se lo merecía.

Siguieron saliendo durante toda su carrera, y finalmente, Mike le pidió matrimonio.

Todo había sido demasiado rápido... pero lo peor de todo había ocurrido el día anterior a la boda.

Flash back-

_Estaba en mi despacho de pediatra mediocre, aunque no por ello amaba menos mi trabajo, cuando mi secretaria Jessica entró a mi consulta._

_, tiene usted una visita._

_-¿um? Pensaba que hasta más tarde no había nadie- Intenté recordar si en mi agenda había algo de inspecciones o cosas así._

_-No, no es ningún paciente, sólo quiere hablar con usted. Se hace llamar Bella Swan- mi corazón se aceleró, pese a que había intentado muchas veces no alterarme cuando escuchaba su nombre...me era imposible._

_-Hazla pasar, Jessica. Gracias_

_-Muy bien._

_Dos minutos después ella estaba traspasando mi puerta, tan divina como siempre._

_-Hola, Bella-saludé cordialmente._

_-Hola Edward- extrañamente se veía nerviosa y sonrojada. Bueno... extraño por lo de nerviosa, porque ella siempre se veía sonrojada, cosa que la hacía extremadamente tierna y malditamente apetecible._

_-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Aunque te recuerdo que solo soy pediatra- reí._

_Rió conmigo, pero una risa un tanto incómoda._

_-Bella, ¿estás bien?- Ella casi nunca me visitaba a mi trabajo, era extraño._

_-Yo, si bueno... te venía a comentar que um... pues como que mañana me caso y eso...-titubeó._

_Sentí un latigazo traspasar mi corazón, era cierto, mañana era su boda y también la de mi mejor amigo._

_-Lo sé- respondí secamente._

_-Y yo... um... yo venía- se atrancó un poco- venía a ver qué te parece, Edward- Puedo jurar que estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria, se veía nerviosa en extremo._

_-Am... pues...- ¿Qué se suponía que le debía decir? ¡Oh sí me parece perfecto que mi mejor amigo y mi amor platónico se casen! No.- Pues muy bien, se quieren ¿no? Es decir, ¿se aman verdad? Pues adelante, cásense, no me importa porque yo solo deseo vuestra felicidad- ni tan siquiera sé si se lo tragó o no. Había sonado demasiado falso, ni yo me lo había creído. Mierda, ahora no puedo perder la poca cordura que me queda. Joder.- Quiero decir, que son mis mejores amigos, yo solo os deseo lo mejor- esta vez la voz me salió bastante mejor, más segura y tranquila que antes._

_-Mmm... Ya, eso suponía. Gracias Edward- _

_No, no podía creer que se fuese así sin más..._

_Y no lo hizo._

_Se giró para quedar frente a mí, su cara denotaba un tipo de emoción que escapaba a mi conocer, pero también desesperación._

_-Edward, lo siento pero no quiero casarme, por favor ayúdame- y dicho eso rompió a llorar de pura desesperación, la escena me rompió el corazón, era tan desolador ver llorar a un ángel del cielo. No lo podía permitir, los ángeles deben reír, no llorar._

_-Bella, no, no llores, ven conmigo pero no llores, espera un segundo- Me salí del despacho, pero solo para indicarle a Jessica que cancelase mis citas y que se tomase el resto del día libre._

_-Bella, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no quieres casarte? Yo pensaba que Mike y tú os amabais, ¿estás segura de que no son los nervios de la boda?- La parte egoísta de mi ser estaba resurgiendo, gritándome que ella no se quería casar con Mike por mí. Deseché la idea de inmediato._

_-Yo-yo, yo no le amo a él- sollozó fuerte._

_Un deje de esperanza me abrumó asfixiante, ¿Qué Bella no amaba a Mike? Mi corazón saltó de felicidad._

_-¿Cómo?- fue lo más coherente que me salió._

_Me miró suplicante, sin saber qué hacer, esos ojos chocolates que hacían que me derritiese cual bombón al sol... estaba tan profundamente enamorado de ella... que no soportaría la idea de verla en manos de otro hombre, ni si quiera de Mike._

_-Yo-yo... yo te amo Edward. - titubeó con nuevas lágrimas llenando su rostro._

_Esas palabras, las palabras que siempre había anhelado escuchar me dejaron en shock, ¿Qué le diría? No podía fastidiarle la vida a Mike, mucho menos a Bella, y su vida sería mejor con él que conmigo, él le daría todo lo que yo no... Además, seguro que esto eran los típicos nervios de la boda._

_No podía permitir que la vida de Bella se fuese al garete por mi culpa y por mucho que me doliese, así lo haría._

_-No, Bella. Tú no me amas, te tienes que casar con Mike Newton, ¿Me entiendes? Porque él sí te ama a ti y tú le amas a él, porque serás muy feliz con él y porque lleváis juntos desde hace muchísimo tiempo ¿De acuerdo? Y porque estoy seguro de que esto son los nervios de la boda, Bella. Así que ahora vete, vete y duerme bien porque mañana tienes una visita al altar, ¿no querrás que Mike te vea con ojeras verdad?- le dije lo más fríamente que pude, no sería capaz de resistirme a ella por mucho más tiempo, era inadmisible que la rechazase, la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, y precisamente por eso la estaba rechazando, porque con el tiempo ella acabaría amando a Mike y aunque esa idea me doliese en el alma, era lo mejor para ellos... –Pero ¿Y qué de ti Edward? – me preguntó una vocecilla en mi cabeza. No lo había pensado, ellos así serian felices pero ¿y yo? ¿Dónde quedaba mi felicidad? Tu felicidad es hacer felices a tus mejores amigos Edward- volvió a decir otra voz en mi cabeza, me estaba volviendo loco, Bella me estaba volviendo loco._

_Ella luego de eso se fue... dejándome solo pudriéndome en mi propia miseria._

_FIN FLASH BACK-_

Y por eso estaba aquí, en mi Volvo sin saber qué mierdas hacer, bueno, sí que lo sabía solo que no podía.

Quería entrar, parar la boda y llevarme a Bella lejos de aquí, hacer una vida, _nuestra _vida. Quería que supiese cuánto la amaba, que mi corazón siempre fue suyo y que mi rechazo me dolió más a mí que a ella, porque obviamente no eran nervios, lo había visto en sus ojos que de verdad me amaba, y eso era lo más duro, saber que era verdad y que por mi pobreza y por mi mejor amigo no la pudiese tener, porque ella se merece la vida que Mike le podía ofrecer, a su lado y no al mío.

Un fuerte dolor me traspasó el corazón, provocando una angustia insoportable, me lo merecía.

Tras esperar dos minutos, vi un coche precioso, y por el cristal pude ver que mi ángel, estaba dentro. Era hermosa. Cuando salió vi que con ese vestido realmente parecía un ángel caído del cielo.

Pero me dolió en el alma que se fuese a casar con Mike.

Por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y entonces tuve claro lo que tenía que hacer.

**Bella POV.**

Odiaba mi vida, la odiaba.

En primer lugar, tenía un prometido al que le importaba menos que una lechuga, pero no era capaz de cortar con él, porque delante de los demás era el novio perfecto y porque tenía miedo al qué dirán, sobre todo mi madre, ella estaba muy ilusionada con Mike, y eso me ha llevado a prometerme con un hombre al que no amaba ni por asomo, era insoportable.

Y en segundo lugar, el hombre con el que me voy a casar es el mejor amigo de mi amor platónico, Edward Cullen.

Ése es el verdadero hombre al cual amo, él es mi todo. En la secundaria ya estaba como loca con él, pero era muy tímido y apenas se me acercaba, aun así, éramos buenos amigos.

Al empezar la universidad Mike me pidió ser su novia y acepté (pero solo para estar más cerca de Edward sin levantar sospechas)bueno, por eso y porque realmente Mike era guapo... pero no estaba enamorada de él, y eso me llevó a casi convertirme en la esposa de Newton.

Y por eso, odiaba mi vida.

Sólo necesitaba algo en lo que agarrarme para escapar de Mike.

Recordé que mucha gente me había dicho que Edward estaba enamorado de mí en la secundaria.

Por un momento pensé que él podría ayudarme, después de todo, él también era mi amigo.

Tan desesperada estaba que me dejé llevar y terminé en su despacho de pediatra.

Me atendió una chica bajita, la conocía de vista, era Jessica Stanley su secretaria.

-Perdona, soy Bella Swan, ¿Puedo pasar con el Dr. Cullen?- pregunté cordialmente.

Jessica me indicó que esperase, y se encaminó al despacho. Estaba cerca y las paredes eran de un material sólido pero no consistente, por lo que les pude escuchar.

-tiene usted una visita.- le notició

-¿um? Pensaba que hasta más tarde no había nadie- Obviamente se sentía confundido

-No, no es ningún paciente, sólo quiere hablar con usted. Se hace llamar Bella Swan-

-Hazla pasar, Jessica. Gracias- se oía nervioso.

-Muy bien.

Vi venir a Jessica hacia mí, indicándome que fuese.

Pasé con vergüenza ante lo que pensaba hacer

-Hola Edward- estaba nerviosa, y obviamente, sonrojada.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? Aunque te recuerdo que solo soy pediatra- rió.

Reí con él de pura histeria, quería que él me diese argumentos para que no me casara, quería que me dijese que me amaba.

Pero sabía que todo era una locura, incluso creo que en el fondo lo hacía para que Edward corriese a decirle a Mike que no se casase conmigo porque era una loca. Estaría feliz si así sucediese.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-

-Yo, si bueno... te venía a comentar que um... pues como que mañana me caso y eso...-titubeé nerviosa.

Su mueca se descompuso de dolor, pero en menos de un segundo volvió a la normalidad, fue extraño. –Seguro lo imaginaste Bella- sugirió una vocecilla en mi cabeza.

-Lo sé- respondió un tanto distante.

-Y yo... um... yo venía- me atranqué un poco- venía a ver qué te parece, Edward- Dios... ¿Hoy no podría acabar una frase sin trabarme?

-Am... Pues... Pues muy bien, se quieren ¿no? Es decir, ¿se aman verdad? Pues adelante, cásense, no me importa porque yo solo deseo vuestra felicidad- Parecía que en realidad no quería decir eso, ¿pero qué dices Bella? Realmente necesitaba terapia, solo creo escuchar lo que me conviene- Quiero decir, que son mis mejores amigos, yo solo os deseo lo mejor- ¿lo ves Bella? Ahora su voz era normal, verdaderamente se alegra porque sus amigos se casen. Eso me desanimó por completo.

-Mmm... Ya, eso suponía. Gracias Edward- murmuré desilusionada

No me quería ir, no así, no sin confesarle lo que sentía. Aun estaba a tiempo, aun no era la Sra. Newton y la gente lo vería peor si me confesaba a Edward estando casada, así que esta era mi oportunidad, mi única oportunidad.

Me giré, dispuesta a soltarlo todo, estaba nerviosa, y muy asustada por la que pudiera ser su reacción.

-Edward, lo siento pero no quiero casarme, por favor ayúdame- No lo aguanté más y rompí a llorar, estaba acabada.

-Bella, no, no llores, ven conmigo pero no llores, espera un segundo- murmuró saliendo un momento del despacho para comunicarle algo a alguien.

-Bella, ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué no quieres casarte? Yo pensaba que Mike y tú os amabais, ¿estás segura de que no son los nervios de la boda?- Casi le grito en toda la cara que era porque solo le amo a él.

-Yo-yo, yo no le quiero a él- dije casi colapsando de desesperación

-¿Cómo?- dijo confundido

Le miré suplicante, sin saber qué hacer, sus ojos me envolvieron en mi mundo feliz, esos hermosos ojos verdes como las esmeraldas... tan verdes como la esperanza.

Y fue ese último pensamiento el que me dio fuerzas para confesarle todo.

-Edward yo te amo a ti- musité llorando de nuevo.

Su mueca se descompuso, primero de felicidad (¿o lo había imaginado?) y luego... luego parecía debatirse internamente sobre qué hacer, quise besarle para que le quedase claro.

-No, Bella. Tú no me amas, te tienes que casar con Mike Newton, ¿Me entiendes? Porque él sí te ama a ti y tú le amas a él, porque serás muy feliz con él y porque lleváis juntos desde la universidad ¿De acuerdo? Y porque estoy seguro de que esto son los nervios de la boda, Bella. Así que ahora vete, vete y duerme bien porque mañana tienes una visita al altar, y no querrás que Mike te vea con ojeras ¿verdad?- Eso sí que no me lo esperaba, ¿él se seguía pensando que eran los nervios de la boda? No lo podía creer.

Estaba a punto de decirle que no eran nervios cuando una explicación se pasó por mi cabeza.

Él sabía que no eran nervios de boda, lo que pasaba es que no él sabía como rechazarme... o esta es su forma de hacerlo.

Me quedé helada.

Salí del despacho, cogí el taxi en el que había ido, que aun me esperaba gracias a la buena propina que le había dado y dentro del coche sin importarme siquiera si el taxista miraba o no, me desahogue, llorando a lágrima viva, el conductor supo que no debía preguntar, pues le mandé varias miradas de advertencia.

Ya en mi casa, la cual gracias a Dios no compartía con Mike (aún), me tiré en la cama a continuar llorando, estaba a sólo unas horas de casarme con un hombre que no amaba... él solo me veía como a un trozo de carne que aún no había probado.

Sí, era virgen y pensaba seguir siéndolo. O al menos, a no perder mi virtud con Michael Newton, no es como si pensase en ponerle los cuernos... simplemente esperaría a que se aburriese de mí y me plantase. Dejándome libre.

Bella... acéptalo, jamás saldrás con Edward Cullen.-me gritaba en mi fuero interno.

Por desgracia ya era de noche, cada vez faltaba menos para la maldita boda.

Arreglé lo justo y necesario para el día siguiente... si este era mi destino, era por algo. Me iba a casar con Mike.

Para mi sorpresa, dormí estupendamente bien, no hizo falta el uso de fármacos ni sedantes ni nada.

* * *

**Bien, ¿les gustó? Y a ti, HanaPoison ¿Te gustó? Espero sus reviews, la segunda parte del two-shot la subiré sobre la semana que viene (creo).**

**Nota: Como verán, decidí ponerle a Mike otro apellido xD pero luego descubrí que en América sólo tienen uno... xD Así que si le ven otro apellido fue porque no lo corregí bien ¿ok? **

**Le puse Michael TownTown Newton xD**

**Lo siento si se me olvidó quitarle el apellido en alguna frase ! :)**

**

* * *

_Enhorabuena a HanaPoison por ganar el Dominant Twilight FanFic Contest con Sexy Fireman._**


	2. Chapter 2

The wedding

Disclaimer: Crepúsculo no me pertenece, sólo me adjudico la trama.

Summary: Bella y Mike se van a casar, Edward de siempre ha estado enamorado de Bella ¿Qué pasará el día antes de su boda, cuando Bella acuda a Edward, muy desesperada? ¿Le dirá que debe seguir con Mike, o se la quedará para sí? Two- Shot. OoC.

Primer premio Dominant Twilight fanfic Contest.

* * *

Dedicado a _**HanaPoison**_ enhorabuena amiga :) Lean sus fics.

**Palabras: 5,093. (total)**

* * *

Capítulo 2.

(Durante y después de)

**Bella POV.**

A la mañana siguiente me levanté sin recordar nada, pero en cuanto vi los arreglos que había hecho la noche anterior todo se vino a mi cabeza de golpe, recibiéndolo como un gran martillazo.

Al fin era el día de la fatídica boda, en unas horas estaría en el altar, dando el sí quiero que en realidad no quería.

Bajé a desayunar, eran las 7 am y me casaba sobre la 1 pm, tenía seis horas para prepararme, a las 7:15 am, Alice estaba tocando mi puerta, ese duendecillo tenía energías las 24 horas del día. Maldición.

Me dirigí a la puerta después de colocar los platos del desayuno en el lavavajillas.

-Hola Allie- la saludé, por mucho que fastidiase era mi mejor amiga y la quería muchísimo.

-¡Bella! ¡Vamos! No hay tiempo que perder, en unas horas todo tiene que estar perfecto- chilló enérgicamente mientras se metía en mi casa.

-De acuerdo...- suspiré resignada, sabiendo lo que me esperaba.

-Bien, la iglesia y todo lo demás está listo, solo falta arreglarte. Mmm... Bella, ¿Cuánto se tarda ir de aquí a la iglesia? – preguntó Alice.

-Mmm... Cosa así de quince minutos en coche ¿Por qué Alice?- realmente no sabía para qué necesitaba ese dato.

-Para saber cuánto tiempo tengo para hacer que te veas perfecta.- murmuró.

Suspiré, me lo esperaba.

-Antes de nada, dúchate mientras espero a que llegue Rosalie- ordenó.

-¿Quién?

-Oh, se me olvidó decirte quién es ¿Cierto? Bien, pues ella es una chica muy maja que conocí hace no mucho, pero es muy buena y dado que tiene un gran sentido de la moda, y hace muy buenos make-over, le dije que me ayudase. ¿No importa, verdad?- Realmente se veía preocupada por haber metido la pata.

Suspiré resignada, al fin y al cabo hoy era su momento de lucirse como estilista y peluquera profesional, no le iba a quitar el gusto de invitar a Rosalie.

-¡Gracias!- chilló despreocupadamente.

-Ahora venga, dúchate- sentenció con voz autoritaria.

Asentí y me metí a la ducha, sintiendo relajarse cada músculo de mi anatomía, era muy tranquilizador... sólo llevaba así diez minutos cuando unos porrazos se oyeron en la puerta.

-¡Vamos Bella! Rosalie ya llegó- gritó mi amiga.

Terminé de ducharme rápido, secando mi cabello que caía en suaves ondas sobre mis hombros desnudos, salí en ropa interior pero al poco me di cuenta que no solo estaba Alice, con lo que me puse también el albornoz.

-Ya estoy- murmuré

-Hola, soy Rosalie, pero llámame Rose- se presentó una rubia de ésas que salen en las portadas de las revistas play boy. Me quedé mirándola con cara de imbécil.

Alice empezó a reírse disimuladamente.

-Un placer, soy Isabella. Llámame Bella.- atiné a decir.

Era realmente guapa e imponente, rubia, de ojos azules y con una figura que muchas envidiarían, incluida yo.

-Venga, que no hay tiempo que perder- apremió la duendecillo.

-Cierto-concordó Rose.

-Por cierto Bella, felicidades- dijo la rubia, abrazándome. Me emocioné ante el gesto.

-Gracias.- susurré.

No me había dado cuenta de cuándo pero estaba sentada en la silla del tocador de mi cuarto en el que había montado un pequeño set de maquillaje o algo parecido.

Mientras Alice ponía maquillaje a mi rostro y Rosalie pintaba mis labios y ojos, yo solo pensaba en la tortura que sería mi vida a partir de ahora, a cada segundo que pasaba aborrecía más al dichoso de Mike Newton.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasó ni cuántos pringues me echaron en el cuerpo, sólo sé que cuando Rose anunció que ya estaba lista, sentí una agradable ola de alegría.

-No, ni por asomo, puede que hayamos terminado de maquillarla y peinarla, pero aún que ponerle el vestido con cuidado, no se le vaya a quitar el peinado tan mono.- mencionó Alice.

-Oh cierto.- Rose parecía sorprendida de que se le escapase ese pequeño detalle.

Me levantaron y me metieron en mi precioso vestido de bodas, diseñado y elegido por Alice.

-Oh Dios mío, te ves perfecta- chilló Alice, secundada por los grititos de emoción de Rose.

-Pues no sé Alice, como no me dejáis verme al espejo- repliqué molesta por no poder verme.

Mi amiga me hizo un pucherito, indicándome con su mano el espejo contigo a la habitación.

Rodé los ojos y me fui a ver al dichoso espejo.

Lo primero que hice fue pensar en si realmente eso era un espejo o un cuadro de un ángel.

Me veía muy linda, era perfecto. Y el peinado era sencillo, igual que el vestido y el maquillaje pero aun así, perfectos.

-Vamos Bella, los zapatos- me indicó Rose, señalando unos zapatos preciosos aunque con un inconveniente. Tenían un tacón de infarto. Realmente dudaba de salir viva si me caía de esos tacones.

-Bella, ni se te ocurra rechistar. Es lo que acordamos- murmuró Alice con una voz autoritaria.

Mierda, sí realmente acordamos eso...

FLASH BACK-

_-Por favor Alice, por favor- le supliqué por enésima vez a mi mejor amiga._

_Odiaba ir de compras, ella lo sabía pero no me escuchaba._

_-Bella, estoy harta, sólo serán diez tiendas de nada ¿Qué te cuesta?- dijo haciendo un puchero irresistible._

_-Mucho, Alice, lo sabes- dije sabedora de mi propia derrota._

_-Bella... ¿tanto te disgusta ir de compras?- preguntó dubitativa._

_-¡Sí!- le chillé. Al momento me arrepentí, no quería herir sus sentimientos._

_-Quiero decir, Alice, no te ofendas pero no es mi hobby favorito- murmuré._

_-Si aplazo las compras por un mes, ¿Me prometes una cosa?- Pensé que era broma, pero su rostro sereno me contradijo._

_-Sí, Alice, lo que quieras- daría todo por no ir de compras con ella. Era insoportable._

_-Te pondrás un vestido diseñado por mí el día de tu boda y me dejarás elegir los atuendos, así como los zapatos- murmuró con una sonrisa maquiavélica._

_Me estremecí, pero yo jamás me casaría así que... _

_-Por supuesto.- dije con un encogimiento de hombros, restándole importancia._

_-Entonces, ¿Trato hecho?- preguntó divertida._

_- Trato hecho.- realmente poco me importaba, jamás me casaría._

FIN FLASHBACK-

Mierda... en ese entonces sólo teníamos quince años, Alice no podía hablar en serio.

-Alice... no puedes estar hablando en serio- susurré.

-Oh, claro que hablo en serio. Por si no recuerdas, te hice firmar un papel incluso- ¡Oh, Jesús! Lo había olvidado, luego de eso me hizo firmarle un contrato. Alice era mala.

-Dudo que lo ten...- no me dejó acabar la frase cuando estaba restregándome un papel frente a mis narices.

'' Yo Isabella Marie Swan, juro que el día en que me case Mary Alice Brandon podrá elegirme toda la ropa, zapatos y accesorios que ella quiera. ''

Y debajo de eso, mi firma y la de ella. Alice era horrible.

Gemí de frustración.

-Alice, por favor- supliqué

-Bella, no es por interrumpir pero se hace tarde- musitó Rose.

-¡Bella, los zapatos ahora! – mandó el duendecillo.

Y de mala gana tuve que ponerme los malditos zapatos, al volver a mirarme al espejo hube de reconocer que no estaba nada mal.

Tras prepararse las chicas en un tiempo récord (sí, había decidido invitar a Rose. Gracias a Dios que Lauren Mallory, una antigua compañera de colegio a la que mi madre había insistido en invitar, no vendría.) Alice le dejó un vestido monísimo a Rosalie, la cual me pidió disculpas por no traer dinero o algún regalo para mí.

-No es necesario, de verdad. – le había dicho.

-Gracias Bella- dijo la chica con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Alice había bajado a llamar por teléfono y no me di cuenta hasta que vino a nostras con su pequeña carita demostrando mucha emoción.

-Bella, Rose, la limusina estará aquí en menos de quince minutos.- anunció.

Asentí nerviosamente.

-Umm... Alice, ¿Vamos a ir en su limusina? – preguntó Rose, Extrañada.

-Claro, somos sus damas de honor.- murmuró Alice como si hablase del tiempo.

-¿Qué?- gritó la rubia.

-Om.. Es verdad, mi otra dama de honor no viene... he estado tan distraída las últimas semanas que me olvidé de eso... mil gracias Alice.- me sentía confundida, aunque realmente no se me había olvidado, simplemente había pensado en que una sola dama de honor no está mal.

-¿En serio Bella? No quiero hacerte sentir incómoda en tu día especial- murmuró Rose con la emoción contenida.

Realmente me había caído bien así que ¿Por qué no?

-Claro, no hay problema Rosalie.- le dije sonriendo lo más cálidamente posible.

-¡Sí!- chilló Alice al tiempo que tocaban el timbre.

Me estremecí, la limusina ya está ahí, oh mierda... en unos minutos sería la esposa oficial de Mike Newton.

En veinte minutos estuvimos frente a la iglesia.

Por el camino había observado todos los coches que había aparcados fuera, fijándome en uno en especial._ Su_ coche. El coche de Edward Cullen, un suspiro escapó de mis labios.

Odiaba tanto no poder estar con él. Le amaba tanto.

Una vez hubieron entrado Mike y la Sra. Newton, entraron el Sr. Newton y Renée, mi madre, quien estaba feliz de ver a su joven hija casi casada.

Me tocó mi turno de entrar con el que había elegido de padrino.

Mi padre había muerto pocos años después de mi nacimiento, por lo que casi no lo recuerdo. Mi padrino era Jacob Black, un buen amigo de la familia al que quería como a un hermano, hubiese elegido a su padre, Billy Black pero alegó que al estar en silla de ruedas, no lo podría hacer con la suficiente agilidad, y sin ganas de discutir, se lo comenté a Jacob y aceptó encantado.

Mientras salía del coche para dirigirme a la iglesia, donde me esperaba Jacob, mis ojos se encontraron con unos orbes esmeraldas de un verde tan hermoso e intenso que dolía, era Edward, estaba en su coche y se veía estresado e indeciso. No me había fijado antes, pero era él. Estaba ahí mirándome inseguro y nervioso.

Tuve que contenerme para no ponerme a llorar en ese preciso instante. Anhelaba tanto estar entre sus brazos, sintiéndome protegida, amada...

Deseché esos pensamientos de mi cabeza, me iba a casar ¿En qué diablos pensaba?

**Edward POV.**

_Tras esperar dos minutos, vi un coche precioso, y por el cristal pude ver que mi ángel, estaba dentro. Era hermosa. Cuando salió vi que con ese vestido realmente parecía un ángel caído del cielo. _

_Pero me dolió en el alma que se fuese a casar con Mike._

_Por un segundo nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y entonces tuve claro lo que tenía que hacer._

Ella iba a ser mía, es más, ella _debía _ser mía y solamente mía. O al menos debía saber que sí era correspondida, ella tenía que saber que llevaba completamente enamorado de ella desde la secundaria (o quizás incluso desde antes).

Tenía un debate interno que me carcomía por dentro, por una parte mi lado racional, lógico y masoquista me gritaba que estaba loco y que no podía hacerle esto a Bella ni a Mike.

Por otra parte, mi lado egoísta, me ordenaba que fuese a por ella, que la reclamase como mía y que jodieran al imbécil de Mike. Por desgracia para Newton, opté por mi parte egoísta.

Ya hacía años que me dejaba influir demasiado por el cretino de Mike, no era justo que siempre saliese victorioso...a mi costa.

Es más, él nunca me había querido como amigo, sino ¿Por qué diablos le hubiese pedido salir a mi amor platónico? Al pensar eso me dio un arranque de celos, rabia y odio hacia el estúpido de Michael TownTown Newton.

Del amor al odio hay un paso... bien pues de la amistad al odio hay una boda.

Aunque pensándolo bien no podía entrar y parar la boda, esto no era una película ni un libro ni nada por el estilo, esto era la cruel y maldita realidad, una realidad en la que tenía que hacer frente a mi ex mejor amigo y a mi amor de toda la vida.

Pero obviamente no iba a declararme a Bella cuando ella ya le hubiese dado el Sí, quiero al cretino de Newton.

Justo en ese instante ella estaba dejando el coche de bodas para ir con un tipo moreno que pude reconocer como Jacob Black, un amigo de familia. Era ahora o nunca.

Salí disparado del coche y en poco menos de un minuto llegué hasta su lado, jalándola del brazo para hablar a unos metros de la gente.

Era tarde, apenas y tenía unos quince minutos para contarle todo y encima me estaba quedado en blanco... esto era la leche.

-Be-Bella- ¡Bien! ¿Acaso podía haber sonado más patético? Definitivamente, hoy no era mi día.

Se quedó mirándome entre confundida, dolida e indiferente. De todo lo que ella podía hacerme, la indiferencia era lo que más me dolía.

-Bella, por favor escúchame. Pensé que todo iría mejor si no te contaba nada de esto pero por favor necesito que lo sepas, pensé que te alejarías de mí y que todos seríamos más que felices pero me equivoqué Bella... y no sabes cómo me arrepiento. Te amo, te amo mucho más de lo que puedas pensar, te amo como jamás había amado a nadie, te amo desde que tengo uso de razón y precisamente porque te amo tuve que dejarte ir Bella, no sé si llegaré a vivir el tiempo suficiente como para poder demostrártelo...-si quieres volver a verme después de esto...-agregué en mi ya desquiciada mente.-si me dejas- terminé.

Pude ver como sus ojos se volvían vidriosos, y segundos después como una lágrima solitaria escapaba de su ojo derecho. Esa imagen me rompió el corazón, era mucho más doloroso verla así de impotente y desolada que ese otro día en mi despacho, ahora se veía más... triste.

-Ed-Edward yo...- titubeó

-Bella, entenderé que tu... bueno que no quieras volver a verme pero necesitaba que supieras esto antes de que te convirtieses en la Sra. Newton.-murmuré levemente sonrojado.

-Edward, te lo dije en tu despacho y te lo volveré a decir: Te amo y no hay nada que puedas hacer contra eso.- Dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al mío para fundirnos en un beso tan dulce que parecía sacado de una película Disney. Sus labios eran fruto prohibido, toda ella era un pecado. Pero yo hacía tiempo que vivía en el infierno. Tras agotar nuestras reservas de oxígeno tuvimos que separarnos, aunque nos quedamos abrazados y con las frentes unidas, jadeando sin control.

Mi corazón estalló de dicha y felicidad al darme cuenta de lo sucedido, me sentía el hombre más feliz del universo... y por otra parte el más miserable de todos por hacerle esto al que una vez fue mi amigo, no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a solucionar el tema de la boda, ni de cómo íbamos a sobrevivir Bella y yo en estas condiciones. Sólo sabía que en ese instante, en ese preciso instante sólo éramos ella y yo.

-Te amo, Edward- susurró contra mi oído.

-Ahora tú eres mi vida- me limité a contestar.

**

* * *

_Enhorabuena a HanaPoison por ganar el Dominant Twilight FanFic Contest con Sexy Fireman._**


End file.
